Bitter Lovers
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: The sequel to Forbidden Love. *COMPLETED* Rated PG13 for suicide attempts and some language. Please, R+R and NO flames....
1. Taking His Leave

Chapter 1 

As the brisk wind blew, the ice rain mingled with the youko's tears. Absent, was the moon, as his angel would be. The starless night only mocked him, the blackened canvas lacked the shimmering stars of hope.

"You're doing this because you're mad at me, aren't you?" The youko whispered gently, shattering the silent night.

"No. Don't ask such idiotic questions." The youkai snapped back in a vicious tone. 

"Then, why are you?"

"It's none of your concern, fox."

"I'll make it my concern." A bit of aggressions struck his voice. He was about to give up on his koibito. 

"It's about my mother, alright...." He voice cracked a bit, repairing itself quickly. 

The youko paused, stunned by the youkai's words. He remembered his own mother, a beautiful human woman who had nurtured him since he was a scarlet haired toddler. He loved her, looking through the human body that cradled her and looking deep within her heart and soul, seeing the purity within. She was the only one he loved, besides the youkai before him. 

"What's wrong, Hiei?" He placed a warm hand on his shoulder, but Hiei shook it off.

"I don't need your pity..." Coldly, he turned his back to the heartbroken youko.

"You misunderstand, Hiei. I only want to help."

"Lies! You only pity me, because what family I have isn't as perfect as yours!"

"No, Hiei. Please...."

"Speak no more meaningless word, Kurama. I need not your false pity and the distant look in your eyes." He growled, baring his teeth slightly. Anger formed within his heart. _Why he acting this way? He's usually the support, _thought Hiei, _I did not dare insult his ningen mother, but he had the nerve to speak of my mother not being worth saving. That idiotic fox. _His thoughts were those of the angered dragon that resided on his right arm. His best friend, his guiding light, had failed him.

"Why do you contort my words?"

"That's how I'm hearing them, Kurama."

"Then, the worry that you hold within has deafened you."

The air grew thicker as the rain silently fell, each drop fueled the growing anger.

"Why is it different?" Kurama broke the silence with soft words.

"What?" Hiei snapped.

"When my mother fell ill, you stayed silent and tried to steal the only thing that could help you. You stole the Forlorn Hope with your greedy hands, and tried to keep the power it held for yourself." The wind gently played with Kurama's crimson hair. "I was nothing but a small part of your plan for more power, and that's all I remain to you."

"You have some nerve, fox, speaking to me like that." The youkai snarled, tapping an angry finger on the handle of his sword.

Kurama only grinned. "What you intend to do with yours sword is none of my business, but it would be a stupid choice."

Drawing the sword that slaughtered so many, Hiei stared Kurama down with cold eyes, a slight smirk on his face. He brought the sword high above his head, as Kurama watched on nervously, and he brought it down again with such power. For a brief moment, the ground quivered slightly, and settled once again.

"I will take my leave...." He spoke in silent words, turning his back on his life that existed in the ningen world. Everyone and everything that happened in this world would be forgotten, erased by the evil thoughts which brewed within. He hadn't the time for fragile human hearts and emotions.

Forming still, undisturbed puddles, the rain still fell, as did the tears from Kurama's pale eyes. He fell to his knees in a puddle of bitter cold water, sobbing.

"Hiei...no. Please, come back..." His gentle tear stained hands reached forward, grabbing the sword Hiei left behind.

"His sword." He wrapped his delicate fingers around the handle, more tears flowing freely as memories surfaced. "Why...?" The rain and his tears still fell into the long abyss known as night.

**********

"Tedious..." The ill tempered youkai muttered as he slipped through the portal into the demon world. "Idiotic..."

His mind was divided, as was his heart. Half was with his mother in the demon world, the other half with Kurama. His cold demon eyes looked ahead to where he grew up, a land engulfed by the hatred for humans,

"The ningen has chosen." A stern voice came from behind him, as Hiei whipped around, searching for the owner of the voice.

"I suppose..." He continued walking. "But, there's still some...odd feeling in my heart."

The voice shrieked. "You're a demon! You have no heart!!"

This upset Hiei in a way he couldn't understand. His eyes twitched a bit, and than eased to a softer tone.

"If I don't have a heart, then why does this hurt?" He gentle turned on his heel and walked further into the demon world, a look of regret in his scarlet eyes. Had he chosen the right path? His mother, or his koibito?


	2. Locked Away

short chapter...but...eh...deal with it. ^_^

Hiei: This human doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Thanks, Hiei...

Chapter 2

He had grown more pale since he left, his hair lost its' bounce and shine, his eyes lost their luster. His day was the same, curled up in the corner of his darkened room, staring into the open space which resembled his torn heart. His gentle soul grew more rigid each moment he remained alone.

In truth, he was not alone. His mother worried about him. She waited outside his door each day for hours with a tray of fresh soup and hot tea. Each night, she would refresh the tray and wait once again. Her patience never faded, through. She would wait, and wait, and wait.

"Shuuichi, please come out." She pleaded with kind words.

Each time, he would reply with three simply, emotionless words. "Leave me, mother." And, she did. She silenced herself until the next time she would plead with her only son.


	3. Mother

Hooray! Hiei has a mommi!!! *Giggles* Okay...now I know this chapter referring to and involving Hiei's mom IS wrong...but...forget it...let's call it AU....

****

Chapter 3

"Mother..." He smiled weakly, laying his hand on her pale cheek.

"Hiei, my son, you've returned."

"Yes, mother. I'm here." He had sad eyes, as he looked down upon the beautiful creature he called 'mother'. She had serene burgundy eyes, which looked onto Hiei with undying love. Her eyes complimented her hair, the color of the raven's wing, with small hints of violet. She looked as human as those in the human world, which only enhanced her beauty.

"How have you been, my dear, sweet son?" She grinned and held Hiei's hand, which was callused with marks left only by handling a sword.

"Just fine, mother. How are you feeling?"

"A bit weak, but I'm fine."

"Do you know what's wrong?" His voice was still cold and stern, yet, compassion slowly slipped in.

"Not a clue, child. Worry not, I'll be alright."

"But...mother..."

"Hush now. I told you, I'll be fine."

"Mother..." His voice trembled and he gently fell into his mother's awaiting arms, sobbing silently into her shoulder.

"Hiei, it's alright. No matter where I am, I'll always be with you." She hugged her child tightly, wiping away stray tears. "My child, your heart has grown bitter, tainted with your own malice and hatred. When will you learn to open your heart?" She placed a silken finger under his chin, raising it slightly, so they were eye to eye.

"Never..."

"Nonsense. I'm expecting grandchildren."

A drop of sweat nervously rolled down Hiei's face. How would he tell his own mother that the one he cared for most was a man? Grandchildren was out of the question.

"Um.....mother?" A confused and embarrassed look swept across his face.

"No more words, Hiei. Please go out and find the one you love!" She kissed his forehead with tender lips and dismissed him with a motherly grin.

"Maybe I should go back...." He trudged towards the portal, thoughts whirling in his head. The ningen world was calling to him, but would he return?


	4. No Pain, No Gain

OKay...I warn you now...this chapter includes....Kurama....and...suicide attempts...*Cries*

And, no, I don't own YYH....

****

Chapter 4

He didn't mind the pain. He rather enjoyed the mixture of his pale skin and the scarlet liquid. This pain was nothing compared to the sorrow which tore apart his fragile ningen heart. He looked forward to the daily meetings with the blade that held so many memories. The blade, the signature of the demon who stole his heart. It sliced through his gentle skin as he cringed in pain, easing into the feeling. It pleased him, to feel pain unmatched by the depths of despair.

He was thankful that the school uniforms had long sleeves. The multiple gashes on his pale skinned arms would bring about many trivial questions that needed no answer or explanation, except for the obvious. Each scar on his wrists, brought tears. Each tear brought inescapable memories.

"Hiei, you did this...." Each time he ran the cold blade across his blood thirsty wrists, he would whisper these dear sweet words, hoping to find comfort within them.

He had started doing this three days after Hiei left. The pain in his heart had no end, and he needed something to numb it. Next to his bed lay the sword, Hiei's blurred reflection still visible. The tip of the blade, so delicate, yet lethal, just as his koibito was. Setting a tender finger on the tip of the sword, the fox cut his finger, a small bit of blood rolled gracefully down his finger. Cringing slightly, he watched the blood travel down his fingertips. This pleased him in such a way, that it soon became a craving.

Each night after his mother went to sleep after another long day of waiting, he would remove the sword which was concealed under his bed. He removed it from the handmade sheath he had made from a few old bathroom towels. In his hands, the sword was a weapon of self mutilation, something that would contort his skin into the bloody, scarred mess that it was. The handle still felt warm, as if the youkai's hands had never left it.

"No, Kurama. What are you thinking? He won't come back. He's left you forever..." Slice, through the tender skin, went the blade. "Gone....gone...." Again, the blade ripped through the skin, causing a river of blood to flow. A faint smile fell upon him as the crimson liquid slowly slithered down. "Please, let this pain in my heart fade with each drop of blood that hits the ground." Many a tear and many a droplet of blood hit the floor. He cried by the faintly glimmering light of the distant stars.

"Please..........come back........" Those were the last words he would mutter every night before cleaning up his bloodied wrists and nestling into the unwelcoming bed, pulling the blood stained blankets over his pale body.

"Come back...."


	5. Thoughts Of Return

Quick note: I don't own YYH, nor will I ever....*Sobs*

****

Chapter 5

"Why is this so hard?" He sat a few feet away from the portal, eager eyes locked upon it. "I shouldn't go back, or...should I?" So many questions racing through his mind.

His body became quite tense as the wind blew subliminal messages in his ears. His muscles tightened as he slowly slid the raven cape off his slender shoulders. He then slowly eased up, resting his back up against a blackened tree.

"This shouldn't be as hard as it is..." Again, his mind challenged his words. Why did he want to go back? He knew the reason, but, his stubborn heart wouldn't part its lips to let the words slide out. 

"It's that ningen, isn't it?" A familiar voice pierced his finely tuned youkai ears.

"You again?"

"Just answer my question."  
"Listen, I don't even know who the hell you are..." The youkai shrugged, annoyed by this persistent voice. 

"I'll explain myself soon enough, Hiei, now answer my question."

As irritating as he was sometimes, Hiei grinned. "What was the question again?" He couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"Smart ass...." The voice scowled, its' tone becoming more harsh as the conversation went on. The voice's patience grew thin.

"The reason why you want to go back is because of that damned ningen, isn't it?!" The voice snapped with such anger. In a furious rage, Hiei snarled and uprooted the tree he had used to rest under, throwing it clear across the blackened sky.

"Listen, that is not YOUR business to know, nor will it ever be anyone else's business but my own!" 

"Ahhh, so it must be true. That ningen has clouded your pure, demon eyes with visions of love and happiness."

"You speak such ludicrous words. No love had ever entered my heart."

In a demonically evil tone, the voice proceeded to provoke the fire youkai. "How about your sister? Another demon who has been enchanted by a human. And, of course, we can't forget your foolish mother."

Fire raged in Hiei's eyes, as anger built up in the furious fists which shook with aggression. "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER bring my family into this!!" The Jagan Eye glowed under the 'carefully' placed headband.

"You need not shield your demon prize under that cloth in this world, Hiei"

His angry hands reached towards the headband, ripping it off, allowing the Jagan Eye to burn with hate filled passion.

"Your demon roots show clearly now. Such a temper you have, my child. Uncontrollable anger, that's just about as merciless as that dragon on your arm."

"How do you....?" He traced a finger over the bandage that covered the mischievous black dragon on his right arm. Only a select few knew about that dragon, so how did he know?

"Who the hell are you? No more games! Who are you?!"

"Patience....I am...your father....."

Shock hit Hiei as a bolt of lighting hit the azure sky. "M-my father?"

"Yes, Hiei, your father. I am that dragon on your arm." Hiei's arm began to burn with such intensity, as a red outline traced over the dragon, as its' spirit escaped from his arm, cowering over him. "Foolish boy!"

He backed up, trying to escape the murderous shadow the dragon produced. Was it fear that peered through his blood red eyes?

"Fear me, Hiei, for I am your creator. This dragon is my undying shadow the will be with you until the day you die! I will not let you be with that ningen!"

"What do you have against Kurama?!" Hiei snapped, only doing what he thought was right, defending his koibito.

"He is a disgrace to the demon world! At one time, he was the prize. Everyone loved him, but not now, no. He's become nothing more then a sad, disgrace of a ningen."

Hiei need not to hear the insults directed at the one he cared so deeply for. "SILENCE!" A few stray tears ran down Hiei's stern cheeks. With no hesitation, Hiei leapt through the portal, the shadow of the dragon returning to his arm with a sinister grin.

"I will be with him. Kurama, I'm coming!"


	6. He Loves Me Not

Another short chappy...more Kurama wrist slitting...HOW DEPRESSING!!!!

And, I don't own YYH, as I've said a thousand times by now

****

Chapter 6

Memories flickered, as the scarlet haired suicidal boy looked at many a picture of himself and the youkai who left him. So many memories of laughter and happiness, up in smoke, as each photo was torn into the thousand pieces Kurama's heart was in.

"Liar...." Another memory erased. 

"Cheater..." And, another. 

"Bitch..." More and more memories were tarnished with Kurama's own loneliness and grief morphed into the hatred he now felt inside. 

By the end of the night, millions of scattered pictures lay on the floor of his room, dust gathering on everything Kurama once held dear to him. He lay in the cold bed, his scarred wrists feeling the taste of the steel blade once again.

"He loves me, he loves me not..." A game he played every night, repeating these words with each slice of the blade until he passed out from the pain and blood loss. Every night, the answer was the same.

"He loves me not....."


	7. Making His Return

Hooray! Hiei's great return!!!! ^_^

I don't own YYH...hooray....*Comes to self realization that she never will own YYH* *Sobs*

****

Chapter 7

"Still looks the same to me. Maybe...everything's okay." Hiei walked up to Kurama's home and knocked gently on the front door, looking as prim and proper as he could. Maybe it was a bit late to be disturbing them. The vial of night had already fallen, yet, he was determined. 

A woman answered the door, Kurama's mother. Hiei smiled as innocently as his demon lips would allow. 

"Hey, ummm....I'm here to see Shuuichi. Is he available?" He stood confident and proud, wanting his fox boy back. 

"I'm sorry, but Shuuichi hasn't spoken to anyone in over two weeks." Hiei thought to himself, _Have I been gone that long? _He focused all his attention back on the woman. 

"Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, may I try to talk to him?" He pleaded with her, needing to see him again, if only just once more. He needed to lay his tainted demon eyes on a sight purer than the rays of sun, untouched by the night. 

"Sure, I guess you could try to snap him out of this trance he's been in." The woman smiled gently, moving aside and allowing Hiei in. "I've seen you around here before. You're a school friend of Shuuichi's, right?"

Stammering, he fought to try and remember the human name he had given himself. "Uhhh....yes, I'm Yuki." _Phew, that was close. _One advantage to his twisted demon mind was excellent memory. 

"Well, good luck, Yuki. I really hope your efforts are better then my own. I miss my son so very much. His face has grown pale, and he remains as silent as stars..." Her voice trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. Her sweet, innocent child had been stolen by the loneliness hidden deep within him. She only longed for the day that the glimmer would return to his jade eyes, and the color to his pale cheeks. 

"I'll try, ma'am." 'Yuki' smiled, heading up to Kurama's room. How he had sympathized for that woman. He knew it was his fault and his fault alone that made Kurama this way, he just didn't want to admit it. His demon heart allowed no guilt. Demon hearts held no compassion, no sympathy, no love. So, then that would make Hiei's heart about as human as it can get. 

With a nervous hand, he knocked on the door quietly, afraid of what the first words out of Kurama's mouth would be.

"Mother, I've told you numerous times already! Don't make me say it again!" A voice snarled from inside the closed door. _No, that can't be him. Not my dear sweet fox whose smile brightens up my days...._

"Kurama, it's Hiei...." Hiei muttered in nothing but a mere whisper. "Please, open the door."

Hesitation struck the air, and moments passed with no words. Only Hiei's heavy, nervous breathing could be heard. Suddenly, Hiei heard a few distant footsteps from behind the door. The footsteps made their way to the door, a slight click was heard, and the footsteps stepped back to where they were.

"Enter..." One stern word ran through Hiei's mind as he slowly opened the door, almost afraid of what lay on the other side.

The bed was in the same place, as was all of Kurama's knick knacks. _Maybe I'm just imagining this..._Numerous sized blades lay scattered amongst the room. _Okay, maybe not. _Each blade, though thoroughly cleaned, had the crisp scent of blood plastered on it, and Hiei knew this. His senses tingled as the scent intrigued his nose. 

"Well, what the hell do you want?" Such a vicious tone of voice he had now. So rigid and uncaring, as cold as eyes of those condemned to spend eternity in the fire depths of Hell.

"Kurama..." He stammered a bit, stepping over each blade, walking closer to the deranged ningen in front of him.

A cynical laugh came from Kurama's direction, as chills ran down Hiei's spine. He looked on, only to see Kurama's shirtless back, facing the window. Hiei only saw a flicker of reflected moonlight as a metal object ran down the lengths of Kurama's pale arms.

"Well?" Kurama spat out the words in a fierce, irritated tone. 

"Kurama, I just...Well..."

"I haven't the time for idle chat, Hiei. Get to the point, and fast." 

Stumbling over his words, the fire youkai looked up like helpless eyes to the one who had set his heart free, though he wasn't really the same person he fell in love with.

"Kurama, tell me what's wrong, please."

He chuckled, looking to the youkai's eyes with all the hate and coldness which existed within him. The eyes of the youko always showed such kindness, but something else had consumed him, something had tainted those eyes with the pain of a thousand knives piercing the gentle heart of one who had given up everything to feel that love that existed between a youko and a youkai. That love was tarnished by the youkai's unwillingness to give up his heart to someone who would care for him. 

_Why is it now he comes crawling back to me? My heart was dedicated to him and him alone, but now, the cold touch of the blade is the only one who loves me...._Kurama's thoughts wandered, as he looked to the pitiful excuse in front of him. 

"So, why have you come back?" He finally turned to face him, scars running from his wrists, along his arms, and a few along his chest. Each scar was in the healing process that never ended. Once it healed, another blade would reopen it. All of them were the same pinkish color, the skin was being manipulated to love the pain it was put through everyday. 

"I came back for you, fox. You know I would have come back for you eventually." The façade of the hate filled youkai returned.

"You cannot hide from me, Hiei. I know that look in your eyes...You fear me, don't you?" Kurama saw the fear in his eyes. Though he tried to hide it, fear never lies. 

"Nonsense!"

Rising, Kurama bent down, picking up one of the many blades that lay scattered in his room. He picked the sharpest blade, the tip glimmering with borrowed light from the moon, which peeked in through the open window. Walking closer still to the trembling youkai, Kurama grabbed Hiei's callused wrist, placing the tip of the blade on a visible vein.

"You know what I've been doing ever since you left? I've been toying with these..." He ran the blade across Hiei's arm gently, watching him cringe in pain. The blood gently glided down his arm, as the youko grinned. He loved seeing the same pain that he felt on the face of the one who caused him this pain.

"Kurama, I didn't mean to hurt you..." Hiei spat out the words, watching the crimson color consume his arm. "Please understand, Kurama. I want to be with you, and I'm sorry."

He released Hiei's arm, circling around him like a vulture 'round its' prey. After circling around him a few times, he ended up behind him. With lightning quick speed, before Hiei knew it, the same blade that sliced his wrist was pressed against his neck. 

"Why is it any different, Hiei? I begged you not to leave me here alone, and still you left. So, once you left this world, you left my heart. And, now, when your guilty conscience begins to catch up with you, you expect to let you back in, like nothing happened. I will not be hurt again!" Pressing even harder on the blade, nicking Hiei's throat slightly. Trembling in fear, Hiei's breathing became very heavy, very panicked. It was only drowned out by Kurama's demonic snickering. "So, do you love me, Hiei?"

His body cringed under Kurama's forceful hands. "You know I do, Kurama."

"Well," He brought the blade away from his neck, Hiei's blood clinging to it loosely. "Refresh my memory..."

Sighing in relief, the youkai raised his left had to touch his neck, his hand returning with bloodstains. He looked into the eyes of the youko in front of him, seeing sinister love deep within. "I...I do love you, Kurama..."  
"Why don't I believe you?" With swift movements, he kicked Hiei just below the chin, sending him flying into the wall with a sickening thud. "Now, tell me again with some feeling." 

"I...I love you, Kurama." He stammered over words, blood now trickling from the back of his head, blending in with his wild, ebony hair. 

"That's better, Hiei." Walking to him, he placed a cynical hand atop Hiei's head. "See? I knew you could do better..."

With sorrow filled eyes, he could only look up at his fox, his master, the one who had tamed the Black Dragon within. 


	8. Every Rose On His Thorn

Hooray! The final chapter! Don't worry...a new sequel will be coming soon!!!

YYH does not belong to me, though the souls of Kurama and Hiei do....

****

Chapter 8

"Has Hiei been acting weird, Kuwabara?" Yusuke walked alongside his comrade, some worry in his voice.

"How so?" Kazuma Kuwabara replied, jamming his hands into his pockets and looking to the Spirit Detective beside him.

"I don't know. He just seems...less aggressive..."

Kazuma stopped suddenly, the realization coming into play. "True. He hasn't started crap with me all day, and that's a first. By now, I'd be calling him 'shrimp', or something." The sudden urge to pester Hiei grew in his mind. "Where is shrimp boy, anyway?"

"Hey, guys!" A cheerful Kurama appeared by their side with a grin. He was back to his normal self, or so it seemed.

"Oh, hey, Kurama." Yusuke greeted the youko with a friendly grin. "Have you seen Hiei around?"  
"I'm here..." A distant voice pierced their ears, as Hiei appeared up in the highest tree, perched on the highest branch.

"Hey, shrimp!" Called out Kuwabara, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Pest..." Hiei muttered, jumping down, landing beside Kurama.

"Now, Hiei, that wasn't very nice..." Kurama's eyes traced over Hiei with some angered in his jade eyes. Balling up his fists, he gestured to Hiei. "I think you should apologize..."

The fire youkai snapped, "Why the hell would I?"

With a malice grin, Kurama only reached behind his head, pulling out a gentle rose. As Hiei's eyes locked upon the rose, his body quivered in fear.

"I'm...sorry, Kuwabara." 

With wide eyes and open mouths, Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to Hiei as he jammed his angry hands into his pockets and walked off.

"I'll catch up with you, guys!" Kurama followed Hiei with a devilish smirk. He watched Hiei walk far along the streets and into the park, finding the highest tree, perching himself in it. He let his ebony trench coat slide off his shoulders, revealing many deep scratches on his back, his chest, and along his arms. These marks, though small in size, caused Hiei a great deal of psychical and mental pain.

"You should listen to me, Hiei..." The scarlet haired youko sat at the base of a tree, speaking words in a calm tone. "You know, those rose thorns sting, don't they?"

Hiei only nodded, resting his scarred back against the soothing tree.

"I love you, Kurama...." 


End file.
